Kaulah, sahabatku
by Levinade
Summary: Tapi… itulah takdir. Sesampainya kami di rumah sakit, kau … kau telah tiada. Kisah tentang Jumonji dan Kuroki padasaat ditinggal pergi oleh sahabat karibnya. warning: Chara death. RnR please... m     m


**Kau jauh melangkah melewati batas waktu**

**Menjauh dariku…**

**Akankah kita nerjumpa kembali?**

**Jumonji's POV.**

Hari ini, mungkin terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu. Huh, cengeng memang, tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan air mata ini. Susah, senang, manis, pahit, asam, pedas, dan hitam, putihnya kehidupan remaja kita rasakan bersama. Ayahku pernah bilang kalau kau, dan Kuroki tak berguna dan hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat, tapi aku selalu berusaha menyangkal itu mati-matian karena apa? Karena kau dan Kuroki adalah sahabatku.

**Disclaimer: Riichiro inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**.**

**Story by: levina-rukaruka**

**.**

**Song: Sahabat kecilku-Gita Gutawa**

**.**

**Warning: Chara death, OOC, Typo, dll**

Aneh. Ya, begitulah. Seorang berandal seperti aku dan Kuroki pun menangis saat melihat sahabat karibnya tergeletak tak berdaya di depan mereka. Mengingat hal apa yang kau taruhkan, hatiku bergetar … kau bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi kami, sahabatmu.

**Flashback…**

**Normal POV.**

Hari sabtu yang cerah ini, tiga orang pemuda sedang berjalan dengan santainya di sebuah gang di dekat pertokoan. Mereka tersenyum puas mengingat kejadian tadi. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan mereka berhasil memalak uang dari orang-orang. Tiba-tiba…

BRUUM…BRUUUM…BRUUM…

Segerombolan motor datang dsn mengerubungi tiga orang pemuda tersebut. Tiga pemuda tersebut -Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano- memandang nanar wajah segerombolan orang yang menaiki motor tersebut.

"Hei kau, yang bernama Kazuki Jumonji," kata seorang yang berbadan kekar memanggil Jumonji. "Kudengar kau memalak dan memukuli salah satu anggota dari kami, ya?"

"Haa? kalau ia kenapa?" tanya Jumonji garang.

"Hoo… kau berani ya, bocah tengik!" orang tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan pasti memukul Jumonji kalau saja Kuroki dan Togano tidak menghalangi.

"Kalau kau mau memukul teman kami…" kata Kuroki.

"Hadapi kami dulu!" sambung Togano.

Dan terjadilah baku hantam antara merka bertiga dan pasukan geng motor tersebut.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Kami ini line Devil Bats yang terkenal kuat! Lain kali jangan remehkan kami, ingat itu!" seru Kuroki kepada orang-orang yang sudah bonyok di depannya

"Cih, gara-gara bunyi motormu yang berisik itu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca komik, menyebalkan!" kata Togano. Kuroki dan Jumonji pun pergi dan disusul oleh Togano.

Tiba-tiba, orang bertubuh kekar yang tadi menyerang Jumonji bangun dan mengangkat senapan yang ada di tangannya dan bersiap menembak Kuroki dan Jumonji.

**DOR!**

Dengan indah peluru itu menembus dada kanan…

…

…

…

"Toganoooo!" jerit Jumonji dan Kuroki berbarengan. Mereka berdua kaget ternyata, Togano yang ada di belakang mereka melindungi mereka dengan tubuhnya agar mereka tidak terkena tembakan.

Keadaan Togano sangat gawat. Darah segar mengalir dan komik yang sedari tadi ia genggam jatuh dan ternodai oleh darah pemiliknya.

"Kau…. Sialan! Tak akan kuampuni! Aku akan membunuhmu sialan!" geram Kuroki. Saking marahnya melihat sahabatnya dilukai, Kuroki sampai berlari membawa pemukul _baseball_ kearah laki-laki itu.

Melihat Kuroki yang berlari kearahnya, Jumonji yang diam mematung, dan Togano yang tak berdaya laki-laki itu menyeringai dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat.

"Si…sialan, gara-gara o—orang itu, aku…aku tidak bisa membaca lanjutan ce―ceritanya, hehehe…" ujar Togano disela-sela nafasnya yang mulai pendek.

"Kau… kau melindungi kami. Jangan banyak bicara! Darahmu belum berhenti, tunggu disini sebentar! Aku akan menghubungi Hiruma! Ya, Hiruma. Hanya dia yang bisa membantu kita sekarang!" tanpa berlama-lama, Jumonji segera menghubungi Hiruma.

**End of Flashback...**

**Jumonji's POV.**

Kau tahu, setelah itu Hiruma dan yang lainnya datang. Kuroki memberi tahu kronologi penyerangannya, sedangkan aku, Anezaki, Monta, Sena, dan Musashi mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit.

Tapi… itulah takdir. Sesampainya kami di rumah sakit, kau … kau telah tiada.

**Tak ada satupun masa seindah kita bersama, **

**Bermain-main hingga lupa waktu**

**Akahkah kita mengulangnya?**

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir ketika mengetahuinya. Orang tuamu, terutama ibumu sangat sedih. Bahkan ibumu sampai tak sadarkan diri. Semua menangis. Dan ketika itulah semua ingatan tentang masa-masa kita dulu terputar di otakku.

Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di SMP, sampai akhirnya kita kembali satu sekolah di SMU. Saat kita disangka datang ke klub amefuto untuk bermain padahal, kita hanya ingin mencari klise foto memalukan itu. Pada saat kita bertarung bersama di chrismas bowl. Dan akhirnya, kita menang dan… akhirnya, kau… kau meninggalkan kami duluan.

Tes… Tes… Tes

Lagi-lagi air mata ini menetes. Menjijikan! Bahkan lebih menjijikan dari kotoran Cerberus. Hei Togano, apa kau tahu? Orang yang menembakmu sudah tertangkap berkat kerjasama Hiruma dan polisi. Sekarang mungkin ia di penjara. Rasanya sekarang hatiku lega.

Akhirnya, proses yang paling aku tidak ingin lihat datang. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan proses pemakaman. Sekarang, di depanku ada sebuah peti yang di dalamnya terdapat Shozo Togano. Sahabatku.

Pengunjung pemakaman banyak yang menangis. Keluargamu, teman-temanmu, aku, Kuroki, dan Mamori yang menangis di bahu Hiruma. Malu rasanya saat mengakui kalau aku menangis, kedengarannya aku lembek banget ya?

**Tiada…tiada lagi tawamu**

**Yang slalu menemani segala sedihku…**

**Tiada…tiada lagi candamu**

**Yang slalu menghibur disaat ku lara…**

Akhirnya, proses pemakamanmu selesai. Mulai hari ini, tidak akan ada tawamu, yang selalu menghiburku di saat aku kembali berselisih dengan orang tuaku. Dan mulai hari ini, aku dan Kuroki adalah dua bersaudara ha ha. Dan mulai detik ini, aku, Kuroki, tim Devil Bats, keluargamu, dan semua orang yang mengenalmu tidak akan pernah melihat sosok pirang berkacamata yang selalu membawa komiknya.

Kuharap ini yang terbaik untukmu, sahabatku. Dan kuharap, kau tak akan pernah melupakan kami. Dan satu lagi…

**Bila malam tiba, **

**Ku slalu mohonkan do'a **

**Menjaga jiwamu hingga suatu masa bertemu lagi**

Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti. Aku akan slalu mendo'akanmu, karena kau, adalah sahabatku.

**~FIN~**

E…Eh, teman-teman… ini fic pertamaku di fandom ES21, jadi mohon bantuannya! maafkan karena saya bikin Jumonji jadi OOC. Yaah, ini untuk tuntutan peran (Di getok Jumonji FC). Dan maaf juga karena saya bikin si Togano almarhum hehehe…

Tolong maaafkan saya! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaaaaaaaaaf!

Review Please! (Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan)


End file.
